1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent (EL) device, and more particularly, to an organic electroluminescent device having an electron-transport layer and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, an organic electroluminescent (EL) device includes a stack of organic layers, each layer having a function related to an anode made of materials such as indium tin oxide (ITO) and a cathode made of materials such as aluminum (Al). An electric field is applied to the stack to emit light. Organic EL devices are characterized by the capability to be driven at a low voltage with relatively low consumption of electric power, while having a light-weight and flexible substrate.
Conventional organic EL devices exhibit significant variation in service life and efficiency, depending upon materials and stack structures used therein, as well as surface treatment conditions of anodes. Although significant effort has been expended in an attempt to improve service life and efficiency of conventional organic EL devices, substantially no satisfactory results of such research have been achieved, and service life and efficiency of organic EL devices remain a problem.